


Five Times People Thought Gamu and Kajio Were Dating. (And One They Actually Were)

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Points at title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times People Thought Gamu and Kajio Were Dating. (And One They Actually Were)

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers for the final episode.

1.

Ogawara Satoshi walked along the corridors of the Aerial Base, keeping a wary eye out for his Team Leader. He knew exactly what would be waiting for him if Kajio caught him today and he very much wanted to avoid that as long as possible. Peeping around the next corner and sighing with relief at finding it empty, he started walking along only to freeze at the sound of Kajio's voice not far away.

"Come on, Gamu," he was saying. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He froze and, in spite of his better judgement, edged along the corridor a bit more, his curiosity kicking in.

"And how exactly will you do that, Kajio-san?"

There was a moment of silence then a tentative, "I'll buy you lunch?"

"Lunch?" Gamu actually sounded like he was thinking about it.

"Yeah, lunch."

"...can I get the dessert with all the sprinkles?"

"Have all the sprinkles you want, I don't care. Does that mean you will?"

Ogawara decided he didn't want to know just what Kajio was trying to do, but really, who tried bribing people with dessert and sprinkles if they weren't actually dating? He grinned and turned back the way he'd come. Time for Kitada to pay up.

\---

"You could just go for your physical by yourself, you know," Gamu sighed, regarding Kajio-san curiously and wondering why it was so vitally important that he go along as well.

"Hell no," Kajio-san shortly, not elaborating. "And both Ogawara and Kitada are hiding - and if they think they're getting away with that, they're wrong - so that leaves you."

Gamu wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by that or not, but, well, he was getting free lunch and dessert out of it so he wasn't going to complain.

  
2.

"I'm a pilot, not a martial arts instructor," Katsumi said patiently. "What makes you think I'd be a good person to help you with training?"

"Please?" Gamu repeated, giving him that wide-eyed pleading expression and he felt his resolve starting to crumble. "I did think about Yoshida-san but he could have me for breakfast and not even notice."

Katsumi took a moment to feel properly insulted, then sighed. If Gamu wanted to defend himself better then maybe practicing with Yoshida-san - or anyone from Team Hercules - wouldn't be the best idea. "Alright," he agreed, hoping this wasn't going to end up being a really bad idea. "Training room two in half an hour?"

Gamu beamed and nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you then."

\---

Gamu had improved, he thought as Gamu managed to wriggle out of a hold. Just not by much, he added as he swiped his friend's legs out from under him sending them both tumbling to the floor with Gamu pinned beneath him.

"Not bad," he said, grinning down as Gamu flexed his wrists, clearly assessing what it would take to get himself free. "You still need to practice more, though."

"Isn't that why we're here?" Gamu retorted, his knees bumping against Katsumi's back in an attempt to dislodge him. Katsumi adjusted his weight accordingly and grinned some more.

"Gonna take more than that to move me, Gamu."

Gamu pouted up at him and tried again.

\---

"Hey, Juri," Kei hissed, doubling back to the door of training room two and pushing it open a little more. "Take a look at this."

"What?" Juri peered over her shoulder and felt her eyebrows shoot up at the sight in front of her. "Is that Kajio in there?"

"And Gamu," Kei agreed. "Sparring, you think?"

Juri snorted. Kei didn't sound like she believed that anymore than Juri herself did. "Since when does Gamu spar with anyone? Come on, Kei, leave them to it. What they get up to in their free time is their own business, not ours."

Kei sighed but nodded. "I'll threaten Kajio later," she decided. "He can be a dick sometimes and I like Gamu."

Juri grinned and sauntered off down the corridor. She wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Kei's tongue-lashings. She'd almost feel sorry for Kajio if she didn't agree with Kei completely. "Is the betting pool still going, do you think?"

  
3.

All his washing neatly folded and ready to go, Koyama turned to leave for his quarters where he had a nice, quiet evening in planned. He paused as he spotted Gamu by the machines nearest the door, holding up a dark blue t-shirt and frowning at it.

"Something wrong?" he asked, glancing at the shirt to see just what had prompted such a reaction from the usually mild-tempered Gamu. It was a university t-shirt, he noticed, with pale white stains down the front, but... didn't Gamu go to Jounan university? "Saitama?" he asked curiously. "I thought you went to Jounan."

"I do," Gamu replied distractedly. "It's Kajio-san's shirt." He sighed and held the shirt up to the light to examine it closer. "He lent it me. I hope the stains come out."

Koyama nodded on autopilot, deciding he absolutely didn't want to know why Gamu had one of Kajio's shirts or whether those stains were what they looked like they were. "I'm sure they will," he said, patting Gamu awkwardly on the shoulder. "Just... you shouldn't go around flaunting things like that, Gamu, okay? Some people are very narrow-minded."

Gamu nodded slowly, looking confused. "Okay, Koyama-san. If you say so."

"Good lad." He walked out and almost bumped into Kajio in the corridor. Muttering an apology he beat a hasty retreat. He did _not_ need to know what his co-workers were getting up to, no he did not.

\---

"Is that my shirt?"

Gamu turned at the sound of Kajio-san's voice behind him, still a little confused by Koyama-san's parting comment and grinned nervously. "I got toothpaste down it. Sorry."

Kajio-san sighed and plucked the shirt out of his hands, tossing it into the machine. "It'll come out, Gamu, don't worry about it."

  
4.

It had been a long day, Yoneda thought tiredly. Who would have thought one party of schoolkids could be so tiring? At least they were gone now and once they'd finished tidying up the base everything would be back to normal.

"Come on, Gamu," came the sound of Kajio's voice, sounding both irritated and amused, which wasn't unusual when the younger man was talking to Gamu. "Tab A into slot B, it's really not all that hard."

Yoneda froze and mentally rewound that sentence. Surely not. Just because it sounded suggestive didn't mean it was actually what it sounded like.

"I don't know, Kajio-san," Gamu replied dubiously. "I've never done this before. It seems really complicated."

"It's not complicated at all," Kajio snapped. "Look, you want me to prove it? Because I can do that. Give me the tube, Gamu. Give me the... thank you."

His face flaming, Yoneda squared his shoulders and walked hurriedly along the corridor. Let the two of them do whatever they wanted.

\---

Katsumi shook his head as he flipped open the lid on the tube of glue. "I can't believe you've never done this before," he sighed, smoothing out the battered cardboard. Why Gamu had decided to rebuild the model the kids had left behind he had no idea, but whatever. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do with his evening. "You really never made cardboard models as a kid?"

Gamu folded his arms sulkily. "I used to take the engine in my dad's car apart to see how it worked."

Katsumi stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words. It was easy, sometimes, to forget just how smart Gamu was and then he'd come out with something like that and you remembered that he'd got his PhD in quantum physics at seventeen. "Well, it was probably a bit below your level, then," he conceded. "But still, you missed out, Gamu. Look, you put the glue here, right? And then slide it in there and hold it for a bit."

5.

Georgie placed her order and looked around the ice cream parlour happily as she waited. It had been a while since she'd come here and she planned on making up for that today. Scanning the customers, Georgie smiled at the pair of blushing school students obviously out on a date and at the elderly couple just past them. Then her jaw dropped as she recognised the two people on the far side of the room, bickering and poking at each other's glasses with their spoons.

Taking her dessert with a smile and a nod at the woman behind the counter, Georgie sidled along the wall and sat down at a table where she could spy in comfort without being seen herself. Both Gamu and Kajio-san were in civvies and while Gamu seemed the same as always, Kajio-san was more relaxed than she'd ever seen him, poking Gamu's cheek with his spoon and laughing as Gamu wiped the ice cream off with a scowl, making the most of Gamu's distraction to swipe his glass and then dig in.

Georgie sighed and tucked into her own ice cream, keeping a careful eye on the pair. If this was a date, Atsuko was going to _flip._

\---

"That's not fair, Kajio-san," Gamu whined, watching mournfully as Kajio-san grinned at him and proceeded to lick the spoon clean, which was also extremely unfair and distracting of him.

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted then," Kajio-san told him smugly, pointing the spoon in his direction. "Because if you do then the ice cream is miiiine."

"I shouldn't have told you about this place," Gamu sighed. "At least Georgie doesn't steal my ice cream."

"Then come with Georgie next time," Kajio-san retorted, frowning at him before jamming the spoon back into the glass more forcefully than necessary to scoop out another mouthful.

Gamu just sighed and watched as Kajio-san demolished what was left of his ice cream. With the recent swathe of monster attacks Lightning had been out fighting almost as much as he had and they all needed a break now things had quietened down again. This had been the first place he'd thought of but Kitada-san and Ogawara-san had both declined, citing their own plans for the day, which had left him and Kajio-san at an ice cream parlour and him feeling very much like he was on a date. Except he wasn't and it would be a bad idea to think otherwise, no matter what obscene things Kajio-san did with his tongue while eating.

  
6\. And one time they actually were.

Waiting wasn't usually something Gamu was bad at. You needed a certain amount of patience when it came to science, especially in his areas of research where there was a lot of trial and error before you got solid results, so cultivating patience was something he'd worked on and most of the time it even paid off. Except for now, when he was waiting for Katsumi to arrive so they could leave and reach the cinema on time. He sighed and leant against the wall of the corridor, telling himself firmly to stop being so jittery: Katsumi wasn't late, after all, he'd just got here really early, of course he'd have to wait.

"You're all dressed up tonight, Gamu," came an amused voice from down the corridor and Gamu straightened in surprise as Yoshida-san walked towards him. "Off on a date or something?" Gamu blushed and Yoshida-san chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his carefully combed hair, much to Gamu's dismay. "Anyone I know?"

"Um... yes," he said slowly, hoping Yoshida-san wouldn't ask _who_ and knowing that he would.

Before he could, however, Katsumi came around the corner and waved and if he was thrown by Yoshida-san's presence it didn't show. Yoshida-san, however, was not so composed and his surprise was more than evident on his face. "Kajio's your date?" he demanded and Gamu winced as Katsumi's chin came up, his eyes narrowing, silently daring Yoshida-san to comment further.

Recognising the signs of an imminent clash, Gamu grabbed Katsumi by the wrist and started moving. "We have to go or we'll be late for the movie," he said hastily. "See you tomorrow, Yoshida-san."

The older man raised a hand in a slightly stunned wave and Gamu gave him a polite nod before tugging Katsumi around the corner at the other end of the corridor, ignoring his indignant protests until they reached the lift, where he finally let go.

"Are you _trying_ to pull my arm out its socket?" Katsumi demanded, rubbing at his shoulder with a scowl before straightening his sleeve out. "What the hell, Gamu."

"I was just avoiding the alpha male showdown," Gamu replied tartly and Katsumi flushed slightly, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. But he was going to--"

"I don't care," Gamu retorted. "Can we just go to the cinema without getting into an argument with anyone?"

Katsumi folded his arms and looked away. "I'm going to get another version of The Talk now," he sighed as the lift doors opened in front of them.

"What talk?" Gamu asked curiously, stepping inside, Katsumi right behind him.

"Some kind of variation on Tadano's 'Hurt Gamu and I'll rip your arms off' Talk."

Gamu laughed, his irritation fading. "Kei-san said that? When?"

Katsumi shrugged. "A while ago. Back when you were still Gaia."

Gamu blinked in surprise. That _was_ a while ago. "But we weren't dating then."

"You tell her that, then," Katsumi suggested. "I like my arms where they are, if it's all the same to you."

Gamu laughed again as they arrived at the ground floor, the door chiming as it opened. "Come on," he said lightly, his fingers brushing briefly against Katsumi's as they stepped out into the corridor full of XIG and GUARD personnel. "Or we really will be late."


End file.
